pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal's Adventures Side Series/Episode 3-The Takeover that was Evil
This is episode 3 of the side series. Characters Heroes Tillin the Hedgehog Aleena the Hedgehog Dexter the Wolf Daffodil the Seedrian Liliana the Cat Lucas the Flying Squirrel Hedgehog Gang Villains Random kids Plot A craze hits the scene of the world. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic captures the hearts of many kids worldwide. However, thlse that are fans of it get a strange power: they turn black and shadowy, and won't disagree with those that don't like the show, like alot of people do. They turn lots of people on their side, and our heroes set out to stop this disaster, they try to stop the show from ever being watched again. Events Whilst Dexter was browsing the internet, he came across something one of his friends told him. Dexter: My Little Pony? Sounds like something for girls. His friend then replied that even dudes liked this show. Dexter: Really? That's just being soft. When he went outside after watching 3 episodes, he groaned and got angry. Dexter: Uuuuugh, I hate it! He then started walking through town, and saw a member of the Hedgehog Gang, Vanessa. Dexter: Ohh... Vanessa: Is there a problem, Dexter? Dexter: Yeah, just this show some others got me to watch. It sucks, it's too girly. Vanessa: Don't worry, someone else I knew forced me to watch it too. I hated it as well, don't worry, it's only small, no one can deny that. Dexter: Let's wait and see. Vanessa: Sure, anyway, I'm gonna go, bye, see ya! Dexter: Ok, bye! But they were wrong, it turned into a craze. Most people that Dexter knew closely hated it though. Tillin: It's a cartoon for LITTLE GIRLS, not for people that are old enough to speak complex words. Aleena: Silly show, it's not made for the older audience. But most of the citizens in towns everywhere loved them. There was one day, where things turned crazy. Dexter was meeting Daffodil. They were going out to see Neon City for the first time, as they hadn't seen what that looked like. Dexter: Ugh, have you heard about- Daffodil: Yes, maybe not from computers, but from Stella saying all the time about how it's terrible. She says most of her friends like it though, which makes her feel alone. They then saw that most of the people were gone. Dexter: Where is everyone? Daffodil: I thought people said this place was crowded. Then a small child popped out from a street nearby, with a friend, chatting about how much they loved the show. Dexter: I guess it's for little kids but, what makes it so redeeming that even older people watch it? Daffodil: I don't know. Then both of the kids somehow started shading darker, and darker. Dexter: What the...? Daffodil: What's...- They then ran around, whilst Dexter and Daffodil dodged. Kid 1: No fair, flying away isn't fair at all, can't you talk with us? Dexter: Let's get out of here! They then went up to high buildings and saw that kids everywhere were being affected. Dexter: Oh my gosh... Daffodil: How is this possible? Dexter: Let's just avoid them- Daffodil: Uh, if you think the roofs of them are safe, check out behind you. Kids: Like the show.... or ELSE! Dexter: Look, let's just hide underground whilst avoiding them. Daffodil: Good idea. Dexter: We can do that by staying in the air for as long as we can. Daffodil: Ok. Thek kids were getting closer. Dexter: Jump! They then glided down to where they found a manhole and got in. Daffodil: I hope we escaped them. Dexter: Look at what crazes do to people, they never agree with your opinions. They then ran through the sewers, til they found they were trapped, as two of them cornered them into a wall. Daffodil: We're done for! Dexter and Daffodil then screamed, but then the kids were knocked out, by a familiar face. Daffodil: L-Liliana? Liliana: Come on you two, don't lie there, come on, we have to go. Then they got outside. Dexter: This craze is impacting on the younger ones, giving them powers they shouldn't have. Liliana: I know, we need to take the show down, give it to another world where things like this don't happen. Of course Lucas is destroying it right now, so I know we'll win. Daffodil: And how will that help the kids? Liliana: Memory thing. Wave that destroys memories. We won't even know it exists. Or at least that's what he said... Dexter: So, we've got a solution? Liliana: Sure, now, let's get you two home. But when they got there, they saw Aleena fighting off black shadowy people too. Dexter: Aleena! Aleena then tossed them all over one side and ran. Aleena: Hey, it ain't safe here, people that like that show now make people that hate it, like it. I'm not killing them, more knocking out. Tillin got hit, sadly... Liliana: It's ok, Lucas will fix this. Back with Lucas... Lucas: Wow, that was easier than I thought, now to press go on the machine. Removing every vid was easy, no problem. Let's remove it from history. Then the memory thing Lucas built worked, as no one remembered the show, and everyone was restored. The show was sent to another world where the craze can take place without physically harming people. Trivia *How the show is sent to another world is supposed to be an indication of how I found out about it entirely from nowhere, no explanation, just, people liking this strange show around me (Pinkolol16) entirely. *This is a response and a kind reiteration of what's happening now. People disagreeing with how they like the show makes fans feel outraged for an unexplained reason and some force others that don't to like the show. Category:Crystal's Adventures Side Series Episodes